


Fine Line Between Happiness And Suffering

by VaniOswald



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaniOswald/pseuds/VaniOswald
Summary: Im Sommer 2016 wechselt Mats vom BVB nach München. Er lässt damit seinen besten Freund Benedikt zurück und ahnt nicht wie sehr dieser unter der Entfernung und dem zunehmenden Kontaktabbruch leidet. Denn die Gefühle, die dieser für ihn empfindet, gehen inzwischen weit über das Freundschaftliche hinaus.
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: football reverse bang





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist der nächste Beitrag des Football Reverse Bangs. Ich bedanke mich bei schnaf für das wirklich tolle Kunstwerk, ohne das ich nie auf diese Idee gekommen wäre und bei meiner Betaleserin eafay70 für die Zusammenarbeit.
> 
> Das Kunstwerk findet ihr hier:  
> https://schnaf.tumblr.com/post/640042158352646144/das-ist-mein-kunst-beitrag-zum-football-big-bang

Benes Pov.

Niedergeschlagen stand ich auf dem Steg am Ewaldsee. Tief hatte ich die Hände in der Bauchtasche meines Kapuzenpullis vergraben, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Das war unser Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Jedes Mal wenn Mats mich in Gelsenkirchen besucht hatte, waren wir hierher gekommen. Doch das war jetzt vorbei. Er hatte Dortmund verlassen. In gewisser Weise auch mich verlassen, indem er eine neue Herausforderung in München suchte. Ich machte mir nichts vor. Die gemeinsamen Tage hier am See würde es nicht mehr geben. Bereits jetzt, obwohl er erst knappe eineinhalb Monate weg war, merkte ich wie der Kontakt immer mehr nachließ. Zwar schrieben wir uns noch regelmäßig, doch Mats Nachrichten wurden immer einsilbiger. Es brach mir das Herz. Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte ich bemerkt, dass ich mehr für Mats empfand als ich sollte. Zuerst war es nur eine leichte Verliebtheit gewesen, doch dann hatte ich mich Hals über Kopf in meinen besten Freund verliebt. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Wie sollte ich Mats das nächste Mal gegenüber treten, wo ich ihm doch am liebsten eine scheuern würde und gleichzeitig nichts mehr wollte, als ihn zu küssen. Resigniert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Zweiteres sollte ich mir schnellstmöglich wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen. Es verdrängen, wie die Zeit davor auch. Mats würde meine Gefühle niemals erwidern, also sollte ich mir überhaupt keine Hoffnungen machen. Betrübt drehte ich dem See den Rücken zu und ging zu meinem Wagen. Der Vergangenheit nachhängen würde nichts bringen. Ich musste schauen, wie ich in Zukunft damit zurechtkommen würde. Wenn ich es denn überhaupt konnte.

Am nächsten schleppte ich mich mehr schlecht als recht zum Training. Müde ließ ich mich in der Kabine auf meinen Platz fallen. ,,Guten Morgen. Was ist denn mit dir los?" erklang Ralfs Stimme. ,,Morgen. Was soll sein? Alles gut." ,,Siehts aber nicht so aus." kam es von Leon, der zusammen mit Max, gegenüber von mir saß. ,,Ja, irgendwie siehst du müde aus." mischte sich jetzt auch Johannes ein. Normalerweise mochte ich die Jungs wirklich sehr, wir waren wie eine Familie, aber in diesem Moment gingen sie mir mit ihren Fragen einfach nur auf die Nerven. ,,Es ist alles in Ordnung, ja. Könnt ihr jetzt mal aufhören?!" Überrascht sahen mich die Anderen, sonst war ich nicht der Typ, der schnell aus der Haut fuhr, aber irgendwann war bei jedem mal die Grenze erreicht. Eilig zog ich mich um und verschwand als erster auf dem Platz. Unser neuer Trainer, Markus Weinzierl, war ebenfalls bereits dort und sortierte ein paar Unterlagen. Schnell begrüßte ich ihn und begann meine Runden zu laufen, mit der Zeit schlossen sich auch meine Teamkollegen an. Beim Training konnte ich abschalten und vergaß meinen Kummer sogar eine Zeit lang. Ich unterhielt mich angeregt mit Klaas und Ralf und beobachtete Max und Leon, unsere beiden Küken, die fröhlich miteinander rumalberten und den Trainer das ein oder andere mal beinahe zur Weißglut brachten. Nach dem obligatorischen Trainingsspiel war die Einheit auch schon wieder vorbei. Nachdem ich geduscht und mich angezogen hatte, verließ ich das Trainingsgelände und fuhr nach Hause. Nach Hause, wo mich eine erdrückende Stille empfing. Hoffnungsvoll warf ich einen Blick auf mein Handy, vielleicht hatte Mats sich ja nach seinem Training gemeldet. Früher hatte er das immer gemacht, aber heute hatte ich nur eine Nachricht von Julian, der wissen wollte, ob wir uns am Wochenende treffen würden. Schnell antwortete ich ihm, dass ich noch nicht genau wusste ob ich Zeit hatte und überprüfte anschließend mein Instagram. Im Nachhinein bereute ich diesen Entschluss sehr. Mats hatte ein neues Bild gepostet. Es zeigte ihn, Thomas und Manuel beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen. Mein Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen. Er schien mich nicht im Entferntesten zu vermissen. Frustriert warf ich mein Handy neben mich auf die Couch und versuchte mich mit Fernsehen abzulenken, was eher weniger gelang. Genervt schaltete ich nach einiger Zeit das Gerät aus und lehnte mich zurück. Was interessierte es mich überhaupt, was Mats tat? Schließlich interessierte ihn auch nicht mehr was ich machte. Ich konnte das Gefühl der Enttäuschung, die in mir aufstieg nicht unterdrücken. Wir hatten uns einmal geschworen, dass nichts und niemand uns jemals entfremden könnte und jetzt schaffte es ein einfacher Wechsel. Bedrückt legte ich mich hin und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als ich aufwachte, schmerzte mein gesamter Rücken. War wohl doch keine sonderlich gute Idee auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf. Langsam schleppte ich mich in die Küche und warf einen Blick in den Kühlschrank. Es herrschte gähnende Leere. Ich nahm also nur einen Joghurt raus, großen Appetit hatte ich eh nicht. Nachdem ich diesen aufgegessen hatte, verzog ich mich in mein Bett. Ich wollte nur noch, dass dieser Tag endete.

Doch der nächste wurde nicht besser, genau wie die darauffolgenden. Mats Nachrichten wurden immer seltener und kürzer, teilweise hatte ich sogar das Gefühl er ist genervt von mir, wenn ich ihm mal etwas längeres schrieb oder ihn anrufen wollte. Schließlich standen die ersten Spiele an und wurden bewältigt. Einzig auf dem Platz konnte ich meine Gedanken noch abstellen. Doch dann stand das entscheidende Spiel an. Nächste Woche würden wir gegen den FC Bayern München spielen. Es würde das erste Wiedersehen mit Mats sein, seit dieser vor über zwei Monaten nach München gezogen war. Trotz der Freude und Aufregung, machte sich ein ängstliches Gefühl in mir breit, aber die positiven Gefühle überwogen schließlich. Mit neuem Enthusiasmus und sehr viel besserer Laune, wie die letzte Zeit trat ich das heutige Training an.


	2. Kapitel 2

Benes Pov.

In der vergangenen Woche, war meine Laune, welche vorher beinahe auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt, rapide gestiegen. Heute war es endlich soweit! Das Spiel würde in knapp eineinhalb Stunden beginnen. Ein Heimspiel für uns. Dementsprechend gut war auch die Stimmung im Stadion und in der Kabine. Max und Leon hüpften aufgeregt herum. ,,Jetzt bleibt doch mal ruhig sitzen!" entfuhr es Ralf entnervt. ,,Was bist du denn so angespannt, Ralf? Du wirst doch nicht etwa Angst vor den bösen, bösen Bauern haben?" brach es lachend aus Max heraus. Gelächter erfüllte die Kabine. ,,Apropo Bauern. Sie sind gerade angefahren." kam es von Marvin, der eben durch die Tür kam. Augenblicklich machte sich die Aufregung in mir breit. Ich wischte mir die verschwitzten Handflächen an der Hose ab. ,,Alles gut, Bene?" Bevor ich Klaas antworten konnte, mischte sich Johannes ein. ,,Er freut sich doch nur seinen Matsi wieder zu sehen." Empört sah ich ihn an. ,,Sag mal, die Zurückhaltung hast du auch nicht für dich gepachtet oder?" ,,Ne, wozu auch?!" Amüsiert konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie waren schon ein verrückter Haufen. Aber das machte uns aus. ,,Jetzt Spaß beiseite, Jungs. Heute müssen wir ein starkes Spiel zeigen. Ihr kennt die Taktik. Also macht was draus." wandte sich der Trainer an uns. ,,Und jetzt euch fertig, dann gehts auf zum aufwärmen." Weinzierl klatschte euphorisch in die Hände und verließ wieder die Kabine. ,,Man man man, der stellt vielleicht heute wieder Ansprüche." Zustimmend nickten die Anderen Marvin zu. ,,Also gut Leute." begann ich. ,,Wir spielen heute zu Hause! Das ist unser Stadion! Das sind unsere Fans, die ihr da hört! Da ist es doch vollkommen egal gegen wen wir da jetzt spielen! Lasst uns einfach gleich da rausgehen und Spaß haben! Nebenbei vielleicht noch ein paar Tore schießen! Aber vergesst alles Andere. Wir sind ein Team! Ich bin auf jeden einzelnen von euch stolz, egal wie das heute ausgeht. Also lasst die Bayern Bayern sein und zeigt denen da draußen was es bedeutet Schalker zu sein! Zusammenhalt! Freude am Spiel!" ,,Ihr habts gehört. Der Käpt'n hat gesprochen. Packen wirs an." rief Leon und rieß gleichzeitig die Tür auf. Lachend folgten wir ihm aufs Feld und machten uns warm. ,,Hey, Manu!" Ich drehte mich um und sah wie die Bayernspieler aus den Katakomben kamen. Unser ehemaliger Teamkollegen grüßte freudig in die Runde, ehe er auf mich zu kam. ,,Hallo, Bene." ,,Hallo." begrüßte ich meinen Freund und umarmte ihn kurz. ,,Alles klar bei dir? Du siehst ein bisschen abgeschlagen aus." ,,Ja, alles gut? Und bei dir?" ,,Ja, auch." Bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten konnten, wurde Manuel gerufen und ging schnell zu seinen Teamkameraden. In dem Moment erblickte ich Mats. Sofort setzte das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch ein. Ich wollte ihn begrüßen, doch er lief ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen an mir vorbei. Das tat weh! Richtig weh. Wollte er mich jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr beachten? Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Traurig ließ ich den Kopf hängen und ging zu Klaas und Johannes, die mich verwirrt ansahen. ,,Alter, Bene. Was war das denn?" ,,Was denn?" ,,Na, Mats. Der ist einfach..." ,,Woher soll ich das wissen?" ,,Ihr seit doch beste Freunde. Habt ihr euch gestritten oder was?" ,,Ja, eben nicht." erwiederte ich leise und merkte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Eilig versuchte ich die wegzublinzeln. ,,Gott, Bene!" Schnell zogen sie mich in die Kabine zurück. ,,Scheiße, was ist denn los?" fragte Ralle, der mit dem Rest nach gekommen war. ,,Keine Ahnung. Er redet ja nicht mehr mit mir." ,,Wie er redet nicht mehr mit dir?!" ,,Er tut es halt nicht. Ich hab doch selbst keine Ahnung. Er schreibt mir fast nicht mehr und wenn, dann immer so kurz und knapp wie möglich. Er wimmelt mich geradezu ab. Und telefonieren tun wir gar nicht mehr. Was hab ich denn nur falsch gemacht?" schluchzte ich. ,,Gar nichts, Benni. Gib dir nicht die Schuld daran. Du hast sicher nichts falsch gemacht, es ist einzig und allein, Mats." meinte Ralf und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. ,,Aber ich...ich..." ,,Du magst ihn sehr nicht wahr?" fragte Torhüter einfühlsam. ,,Ich..." ,,Ist schon okay, Bene. Wir wissen doch, dass da schon länger mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle sind und das ist auch völlig in Ordnung." meinte Leon. Langsam bekam ich meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle und wischte mir die Tränen weg. ,,Danke, Leute. Ihr seid die besten." ,,Immer. Du bist immer für uns da, da können wir endlich mal was zurückgeben." 

Aufgeregt standen wir im Spielertunnel und reihten uns ein, als die Bayernspieler auch endlich dazu stießen. ,,Mensch Max, jetzt zappel doch nicht so rum!" kam genervt von hinten. ,,Tut mir ja leid." ,,Jetzt lass aber mal Maxi in Ruhe, Klaas!" gab Leon zurück. ,,Das war ja klar, dass das wieder von dir kommt." ,,BENE!" Mit einem riesigen Schwung, fiel der kleine blonde Mittelfeldspieler in meine Arme. ,,Klaas ist böse zu mir. Ich bin doch nur so furchtbar aufgeregt." ,,Ist ja gut, Maxi. Wir sind alle aufgeregt. Klaas macht nur einen auf harte Schale weicher Kern, das weißt du doch." beruhigte ich ihn. ,,Ja, aber was redest du denn da schon wieder? Ich bin doch nicht weich!" empörte sich Ebengenannter. ,,Ja, aber natürlich nicht." ,,Ja, aber nicht." ,,Ja, aber was war das dann vorhin?!" ,,Ja, aber das kann doch da gar nicht mit in die Wertung nehmen." ,,Ja, aber sicher zählt das dazu." ,,Ja, aber das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht." ,,Ja, aber sicher tu ich das." ,,Jetzt reichts aber so langsam mal wieder." warf ich dazwischen. Das konnte man ja nicht ertragen. ,,Und ich will kein ja aber mehr hören!" ,,Das sagt man doch aber so." meinte Leon. ,,Ja, aber jetzt halt nicht mehr." Augenblicklich brachen die Anderen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Bayern schauten verwirrt zu uns rüber, selbst Mats wagte endlich einen kurzen Blick. Ohne mich dabei anzusehen. Erneut zog sich mein Herz zusammen und ich musste die Tränen zurück halten. Wieso tut er das?! ,,Was ist denn bei euch los?" wollte Thomas wissen. ,,Bene! Jetzt hast du es selbst gesagt." ,,Was hab ich gesagt?" ,,Ja aber." Jetzt ging mir ein Licht auf. ,,Das ist was anderes." ,,Ja, aber warum das denn?!" fragte Klaas. ,,Na, deswegen." gestikulierte ich in seine Richtung. ,,Weswegen?" ,,Ja, weil...Weil ihr...Meine Güte!" Verzweifelt warf ich die Arme in die Luft. ,,Ihr sagt es einfach nicht mehr." ,,Ja, aber warum?" ,,Was Bene euch Idioten gerade so verzweifelt versucht irgendwie freundlich zu erklären ist, dass ihr seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten redet und jeden Satz mit Ja aber anfangt." warf Ralle dazwischen ,,Ja, aber..." ,,Es reicht jetzt wirklich, Jungs, ja? Wir beruhigen uns jetzt alle mal wieder und konzentrieren uns. Verstanden?" ,,Aye, Aye, Käpt'n." 

Das Spiel war nervenaufreibend für uns. Die Bayern hatten eindeutig mehr Ballbesitz als wir und auch mehr Torchancen. In der Halbzeit machte uns Weinzierl erst mal eine richtige Ansage. Als ob wir nicht selbst wussten, dass unsere Leistung ziemlich bescheiden war. Der erste Schuss der saß, war der von Robert Lewandowski in der 81. Minute. Resigniert ließ ich kurz den Kopf hängen. Noch neun Minuten zu spielen. Es ging also erst mal weiter. Gerade hatte Leon den Ball zurückerobert und brachte ihn nach vorne. Ich nahm ihn an und wollte ihn weiter vors Tor bringen, doch soweit kam ich gar nicht. Franck Ribéry erschien plötzlich neben mir und trat mir die Beine weg. Im nächsten Moment fiel ich und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Ich spürte einen entsetzlichen Schmerz im Oberkörper, alle Luft wurde aus meinen Lungen gepresst, dann holte mich die Dunkelheit ein.


	3. Kapitel 3

Mats Pov.

Ich dachte der Wechsel nach München wäre das beste. Fußballerisch gesehen stimmte das vielleicht auch, aber gefühlsmäßig hatte es mir gar nichts gebracht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hinzu zu meinen Gefühlen kam jetzt auch noch der Verlust. Und all das gemeinsam konnte ich nicht ertragen. Jede Sekunde verbrachte ich damit an Benni zu denken. Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Wie konnte ich mich bloß in meinen besten Freund verlieben? Bene würde meine Gefühle nie im Leben erwidern. Nachdem ich ihm immer weniger widerstehen konnte, ergriff ich also die erstbeste Chance, die sich mir bot. Ich wechselte nach München. Alle stimmten mir bei diesem Schritt zu. Ermutigten mich, dass es das richtige wäre, um meine Karriere weiter voran zu treiben. Doch keiner von ihnen kannte die wahren Beweggründe, die mich dazu brachten. Dass ich es in der Nähe meines besten Freundes nicht mehr aushielt, weil ich so viel mehr als das sein will. Mit jedem Blick, jeder Berührung schaffte es Benedikt Höwedes mich vollkommen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Mich immer mehr für sich einzunehmen.

Die erste Zeit in München verlief gut. Ich verbracht neben dem Platz viel Zeit mit meinen neuen Kollegen, vor allem mit Thomas und Manuel. So zogen die ersten Wochen ins Land und ich merkte, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Trotz der Entfernung ging Bene mir nicht aus dem Kopf, eher dachte ich noch mehr an ihn. Um doch etwas mehr Abstand zu bekommen schrieb ich ihm nicht mehr so oft wie anfangs, blockte seine Anrufe ab und jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte eine längere Konversation mit mir zuführen, tat es mir in der Seele weh ihn abzuwürgen. Doch was sollte ich anderes tun? Er nahm schließlich bereits meine gesamten Gedanken ein. Ich wusste mir in dem Moment einfach nicht anders zu helfen und konnte nicht ahnen, wie sehr ich mit diesem Verhalten, dem Mann den ich liebe und den ich doch niemals verletzen wollte, weh tat. 

Dann war der Tag gekommen, vor dem ich mich schon seit Wochen fürchtete. Das Spiel gegen Schalke. Die ganze letzte Woche saß ich bereits wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Ich konnte meine Gefühlswelt einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen. Eigentlich konnte ich es kaum noch erwarten Bene endlich wiederzusehen, unser letztes Treffen lag schließlich bereits einige Zeit zurück und endete auch nicht sonderlich fröhlich, da ich am nächsten Tag nach München abreiste. Andererseits hatte ich auch Angst vor dieser Begegnung, ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren würde. Wie mein Körper und meine Gefühle reagieren würden. Aber am wenigsten wusste ich wie Benni reagieren würde. Dementsprechend angespannt stieg ich jetzt in den Bus und ließ mich neben Manu fallen. ,,Meine Güte. Deine gute Laune ist ja regelrecht spürbar." meinte der ironisch. ,,Ha ha." ,,Hey, was ist denn los? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, du wärst derjenige von uns allen, der Aufregung kaum still sitzen können würde." sprach mein Sitzpartner mich an. ,,Wieso sollte ich?" ,,Ähm, ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich hab da so Situationen in Erinnerung, in denen du und Bene es kaum erwarten konntet euch wiederzusehen." ,,Ja, schon." ,,Das klingt ja sehr überzeugend. Habt ihr Streit?" ,,Nein." ,,Was ist es dann?" wollte Manu wissen. ,,Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht, Manu. Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihm gegenübertreten soll. Vielleicht ist er sauer auf mich." ,,Warum sollte er sauer sein?" ,,Ähm...ähm...weil..." druckste ich erstmal etwas herum. ,,Was hast du gemacht, Mats?" Manus Stimme hörte sich jetzt schon etwas skeptischer an. ,,Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Irgendwas hat sich da verändert. Und eigentlich kann Benni ja gar nichts dafür, aber..." ,,Was hat sich verändert?" ,,Naja, irgendwie...fühl ich mich anders." redete ich drum herum. ,,Komm zum Punkt, Mats. Wir sind doch Freunde, aber ich kann dir momentan echt nicht folgen." ,,Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall hab ich ihn in letzter Zeit etwas abgewürgt. Naja, gut, ein bisschen mehr." ,,Warum das denn? Es findet sich doch immer ein bisschen Zeit und Bene ist doch dein bester Freund." Eben. Mein bester Freund. Für den ich ganz bestimmt nicht solche Gefühle hegen sollte. ,,Es ging nicht anders. Ich brauchte mal Abstand." ,,Aus dem Grund, den du mir nicht sagen willst, nehm ich mal an." Damit war unser Gespräch dann auch beendet. Ich setzte mir meine Kopfhörer auf und sah stur nach draußen.

An der Veltins Arena angekommen überfiel mich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Wie oft hatte ich schon hier gespielt? In den Revierderbys, die wohl mit die spannendsten und wichtigsten Spiele für den BVB und Schalke sind. Es war nervenaufreibend. Nie konnte vorhergesehen werden, was als nächstes passieren würde, wer gewinnen würde. Im Gegensatz zum heutigen Spiel. Der Sieger stand eigentlich schon so gut wie fest. Langsamen Schrittes ging ich durch die Gänge der Arena, ließ mich von den Erinnerungen, die mich einholten, berieseln. Als ich die Gästekabine betrat, atmetete ich tief durch. Jetzt war es also so weit. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und ich würde meinem besten Freund wieder gegenüber stehen. ,,Mensch, du machst ja ein Gesicht, wie sieben Tage Regenwetter." sagte Thomas und stellte seine Tasche neben mir ab. Normalerweise wäre ich froh über diese Ablenkung gewesen, jetzt strapazierte sie nur zusätzlich meine Nerven. Genervt wandte ich mich ab und zog mich um. ,,Also gut Leute, seit ihr fertig?" Philipp bekam zustimmende Antworten. ,,Gut, dann gehen wir uns mal warm machen." Schnell folgten wir unserem Kapitän raus auf den Platz, wo bereits die Schalker waren. ,,Hey, Manu." rief einer von ihnen. Erfreut rief dieser seinem Ex-Team eine Begrüßung zu und trat dann auf die Person zu, nach der ich mich am meisten sehnte. Einen kurzen Moment unterhielten sich Manuel und Benedikt, bevor Basti nach dem Torhüter rief und er zurückkam. Dann fiel Benes Blick auf mich. Ich sah kurz in seine Augen, diese schönen braun-grünen Augen, die mich immer wieder dazu brachten, alles zu tun was er wollte und merkte das er etwas sagen wollte. Schnell lief ich an ihm vorbei, wandte den Blick endgültig ab, konnte den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht nicht ertragen. Scheiße, was tat ich da bloß? ,,Mats?!" Thomas sah mich verwirrt an. ,,Was?" ,,Also, wieso? Normalerweise seit ihr doch nicht voneinander los zu bekommen." ,,Lass mich einfach ja." Ich wandte mich von dem Bayer ab und begann mich warm zu machen. Als die Schalker dann plötzlich alle wieder in den Katakomben verschwanden, konnte ich endlich ein bisschen entspannen. Die Blicke, die mir so mancher von denen zuwarfen, schienen schon fast tödlich zu sein. ,,Was genau denkst du was du da gerade machst?!" wandte sich Manu plötzlich wieder an mich, sobald wir unsere Umkleide wieder betreten hatten. Verwirrt blickte ich zu dem ehemaligen Schalker. ,,Was meinst du?" ,,Was ich meine? Du ignorierst Bene. Ihr seid Freunde. Wie kannst du das machen. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sehr du ihm damit weh getan hast?!" ,,Ich..." Natürlich hatte ich gesehen, wie sich Bennis Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Aber was sollte ich den tun? ,,Was du? Er ist dein bester Freund! Als du noch beim BVB gespielt hast, habt ihr euch doch auch nichts daraus gemacht und da hätte ich es ja noch verstanden. Aber jetzt? Was ist los mit dir Mats?" ,,Du würdest das nicht verstehen." ,,Was würde ich nicht verstehen? Dass du euch beiden mit deinem Verhalten weh tust und das tust du, das brauchst du nicht abzustreiten." Tief atmete ich durch. ,,Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch nicht, was ich sonst machen soll." flüsterte ich leise. ,,Egal was du tust. Tu ihm nicht noch mehr weh. Benedikt ist einer meiner besten Freunde und ich will nicht das du ihn verletzt!"

Kurze Zeit später machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Spielertunnel, um uns zum einlaufen bereit zu machen. Selbstverständlich waren die Schalker schon da und in Reih und Glied aufgestellt. ,,BENE!" Erschrocken blickte ich kurz in seine Richtung, nur um zu sehen wie ein kleiner blonder Spieler in seine Arme rannte. Max Meyer. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen, als ich sah wie Bene den kleinen Mittelfeldspieler in den Armen hielt und tröstete. Eifersucht stieg in mir auf. Ich wollte an seiner Stelle sein und Bene umarmen. Schnell drehte ich mich um und begann ein Gespräch mit Robert, der neben mir stand. Nebenbei bekam ich mit wie zwei der Schalker über irgendwas diskutierten. Wir schenkten ihnen keine weitere Beachtung, bis die gesamte vertretene Mannschaft der Königsblauen in Gelächter ausbrach. Was war denn jetzt los? ,,Was ich denn bei euch los?" fragte Thomas. Wenigstens war ich nicht der einzige, der sich das fragte. ,,Bene! Jetzt hast du es selbst gesagt." meinte Leon Goretzka, ohne auf Thomas Frage einzugehen. ,,Was hab ich gesagt?" wollte der Angesprochene wissen. Verzweifelt versuche ich ihn nicht anzusehen, was mir wirklich unheimlich schwer fiel. ,,Ja aber." ,,Das ist was anderes." erwiderte der Schalker Kapitän wieder. ,,Ja, aber warum das denn?!" fragte Huntelaar. ,,Na, deswegen." gestikulierte Bene in Klaas Richtung. ,,Weswegen?" ,,Ja, weil...Weil ihr...Meine Güte!" Verzweifelt warf mein Lieblingsschlumpf die Arme in die Luft. ,,Ihr sagt es einfach nicht mehr." ,,Ja, aber warum?" ,,Was Bene euch Idioten gerade so verzweifelt versucht irgendwie freundlich zu erklären ist, das ihr seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten redet und jeden Satz mit Ja aber anfangt." funkte Ralf Fährmann dazwischen. ,,Ja, aber..." ,,Es reicht jetzt wirklich Jungs, ja? Wie beruhigen uns jetzt alle mal wieder und konzentrieren uns. Verstanden?" sprach Bene dann ein Machtwort. ,,Aye, Aye, Käpt'n." kam es zurück. Und tatsächlich herrschte danach wieder Ruhe. Beeindruckend. ,,Bene, hat seine Truppe echt gut unter Kontrolle." sprach Jerome aus, was wir wohl alle im Moment dachten, denn er erntete nur zustimmendes Nicken. Dann ging es endlich los. Das Spiel begann und lief anfangs eigentlich noch ziemlich ereignislos ab, obwohl sich bereits recht früh herauskristallisierte das wir die Nase vorn hatten. Doch die Schalker kämpften. Erst in der 81. Minute gelang Robert der erste Treffer. Freudig klopfte ich meinem langjährigen Freund auf die Schulter. Trotzdem machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in meinem Bauch breit, als ich sah wie Bene traurig den Kopf hängen ließ. Am liebsten wollte ich zu ihm gehen und ihn trösten. Aber das Spiel ging weiter. Leon hatte sich noch in unserer Hälfte den Ball erobert und setzte zu einem Gegenangriff an. Er war nicht mehr weit vom Tor entfernt, als er den Ball zu Bene passte, der ihn routiniert annahm. Plötzlich war Franck da und ich konnte nur noch sehen, wie Bene im nächsten Moment auf dem Rasen lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Augenblicklich rannten seine und auch ein paar meiner Mitspieler zu ihm, selbst Manuel verließ seine Position. ,,BENNI!" Eilig sprintete ich auf ihn zu und drängte mich an den Anderen vorbei. ,,Das wollte ich nicht." sagte Franck leise. Doch ich nahm keinerlei Notiz von ihm. Meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gebührte meinem Freund, der regungslos mit geschlossenen Augen da lag.


	4. Kapitel 4

Benes Pov. 

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich verwirrt um. Ein Schmerz schoss durch meinen Oberkörper und versuchte Luft zu holen, was die Schmerzen noch verstärkte. ,,Benni?" Ich drehte leicht meinen Kopf und blickte direkt in ein paar schokobraune Auge, die mich besorgt musterten. Mats. ,,Was ist passiert?" brachte ich leise hervor. ,,Du wurdest gefoult und warst kurz ohnmächtig." erklang eine bekannte Stimme. Noch ein wenig benebelt sah ich Manu, der auf meiner rechten Seite kniete. ,,Hmhm." Erschöpft schloss ich meine Augen wieder und spürte bereits im nächsten Moment einen leichten Schlag gegen meine Wangen. ,,Benni! Lass die Augen auf!" Erneut öffnete ich diese einen Spaltbreit, dann drängte sich endlich unser Mannschaftsarzt durch die um uns herum stehenden Spieler. ,,Benedikt?" Besorgt kniete er sich neben mich. ,,Hast du Schmerzen?" ,,Ja." Er begann mich vorsichtig abzutasten, als er an meinen Rippen ankam entfuhr mir ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei. Panisch griff ich nach dem ersten was ich zu greifen bekam. ,,Ssscchh." Mats strich beruhigend über meinen Arm und hielt meine Hand fest. ,,Ganz ruhig, Benni." redete er auf mich ein und ich spürte wie mich tatsächlich ein Gefühl der Ruhe überkam. Mein ganzer Körper zu Kribbeln. Mats Anwesenheit und Berührung ließ mich sogar die Schmerzen etwas verdrängen. Ich spürte einen leichten Picks in meinem rechten Arm und kurz darauf wurde der Schmerz weniger. Entkräftet schloss ich erneut die Augen und gab mich der Müdigkeit, die mich einholte, hin.

Mats Pov.

Besorgt beobachtete ich Bene und hielt die ganze Zeit seine Hand, nach welcher er vorhin reflexartig gegriffen hatte. Ich blendete alles um mich herum aus und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich plötzlich eine Berührung an der Schulter spürte. ,,Komm Mats." hörte ich Manus Stimme. Mein Teamkollege griff mir unter die Arme und versuchte mich vorsichtig hochzuziehen. Schnell wand ich mich aus seinem Griff. ,,Nein! Ich muss bei Benni bleiben!" ,,Mats, sei vernünftig. Du kannst hier nichts helfen. Lass den Arzt und die Sanitäter ihre Arbeit machen." ,,Aber..." ,,Kein aber, du kannst doch gleich wieder zu ihm. Es sind noch höchstens zehn Minuten, in der Zeit können sie ihn behandeln." Manu zog mich mit Thomas Hilfe auf die Beine und ein Stück vom Geschehen weg. Nur äußerst widerwillig ließ ich Benes Hand aus meiner gleiten und konnte nur machtlos zu sehen, wie der reglose Benedikt auf eine Trage gelegt und vom Feld getragen wurde. Paralysiert starrte ich auf den Spielertunnel und war nicht in der Lage mich zu bewegen. ,,Mats? Komm, Kumpel." Thomas klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter, doch sein Blick zeigte mir, dass er nicht minder besorgt war wie ich. Als das Spiel wieder angepfiffen wurde, war meine Konzentration auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt und auch den Schalkern schien es nicht anders zu gehen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Joshua in der Nachspielzeit noch zum 2:0 traf. Die Freude meiner Teamkollegen über den Sieg konnte ich nicht teilen. Ich eilte einfach so schnell wie möglich in die Kabine und verschwand unter der Dusche. Während die Anderen jetzt erst die Kabine betraten, zog ich mir schon meinen Pulli an. ,,Hey, du hast es aber eilig. Hast du noch ein Date?" spaßte Arjen. ,,Lass den Scheiß!" fuhr ich ihn an, schulterte meine Tasche und wollte mich an ihm vorbei drängen. ,,Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Franck und da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr an mir halten. Ich wusste ja eigentlich, dass es keine Absicht war, aber trotzdem konnte ich meine Wut nicht unterdrücken. Rasend packte ich den Franzosen am Kragen und presste ihn an die Wand hinter sich. ,,Du hast dazu überhaupt nichts zu sagen. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen. Wie kannst du es wagen?! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein Benni weh zutun? Ich schwöre dir, wenn ihm etwas schlimmeres passiert ist, mach ich dich fertig!" schrie ich ihn an. ,,Es tut mir ja leid." ,,ES IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL, OB ES DIR LEID TUT! DU HAST NICHT DAS RECHT DAZU BENNI WEH ZUTUN! WENN DU IHM NOCH EINMAL ZU NAHE KOMMST WIRST DU MICH KENNENLERNEN! DU HAST IHN GEFÄLLIGST IN RUHE ZU LASSEN! ,,Mats! Jetzt beruhig dich!" Manu zog mich von dem Offensivspieler weg, der mich genauso schockiert ansah, wie der Rest der Mannschaft. ,,Ich denke, so langsam wird mir einiges klar." meinte der Torwart schließlich. ,,Was meinst du damit?!" ,,Du magst ihn." ,,Natürlich mag ich ihn. Er ist mein bester Freund." ,,Nein, das meine ich nicht." ,,Du stehst auf Bene." unterbrach Thomas unser Gespräch. Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Wie hatte er es gemerkt? War es etwa so offensichtlich? ,,Hey, jetzt mach dich nicht verrückt. So offensichtlich ist es nicht, wie du an den blöden Blicken unserer Kollegen gerade siehst. Aber man merkt den Unterschied, wenn man euch besser kennt." beruhigte der Stürmer mich. ,,Ich...Ich weiß nicht was..." ,,Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen, Mats. Das ist doch nichts vorüber du dich verrückt machen solltest. Im Gegenteil wir freuen uns doch für dich." brachte sich jetzt auch Philipp mit ein. ,,Also ich finde ja, wir sollten diesen Wutanfall auf jeden Fall originalgetreu so an Bene weitergeben." erklang plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür. ,,Meine Meinung. Es könnte sich bestimmt positiv für Mats auswirken." Eine andere Stimme. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. In der Kabinentür standen die Schalker Ralf Fährmann, Klaas-Jan Huntelaar, Leon Goretzka und Max Meyer. ,,Wie lange steht ihr schon da?" ,,Oh, lange genug." meinte der Torhüter. ,,Zumindest lange genug um zu wissen, dass wir der ehemaligen Zecke nicht die Ohren lang ziehen müssen." ,,Das ist wahr Max, das ist wahr. Obwohl es in gewisser Hinsicht schon schade ist." ,,Maxi hat immer Recht, Klaas." ,,Das das von dir kommt, war ja wieder klar." ,,Ihr seid unmöglich. Jetzt seid doch mal still." ,,Sorry, Ralf." Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. ,,Also Mats, ich nehme an du willst zu Bene. Wir haben eben mit den Sanitätern geredet. Sie haben ihn ins Marienhospital gebracht. Hier, aber den will ich wohlbehalten wieder sehen." Ralf drückte mir seine Autoschlüssel in die Hand. ,,Danke." Damit verschwand ich endgültig aus der Kabine.

Am Marienhospital angekommen stellte ich den Wagen ab und eilte zum Empfang. ,,Hallo. Ich möchte zu Benedikt Höwedes." ,,Fans und Journalisten sind nicht gestattet." ,,Ich bin Mats Hummels, ein guter Freund von Herrn Höwedes." ,,Ja, das kann jeder sagen." meinte die Empfangsdame ohne aufzusehen. Empört klappte mir die Kinnlade auf. Also wirklich. ,,Ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen. Außerdem sind unsere Besuchszeiten lange vorbei." ,,Hören Sie, Ihre Besuchszeiten interessieren mich gerade herzlich wenig. Ich möchte zu Bene und ich werde hier vorher nicht weggehen." Jetzt blickte die Frau endlich auf und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Herr Hummels! Also, ich...Ich bitte um Verzeihung." stotterte sie jetzt. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Wenigsten hatte sie mich jetzt erkannt. ,,Wenn Sie mir einfach nur sagen, wo ich meinen Freund finde." ,,Einen kleinen Moment bitte." Damit wandte sie sich ihrem Computer zu und tippte etwas darauf herum. Das dauerte mir alles zu lange. Ich wollte jetzt nur noch zu Benni. Mich vergewissern, dass es ihm soweit gut ging. Einfach bei ihm sein. ,,Herr Höwedes wird momentan noch untersucht. Sie müssten noch ein wenig Geduld haben. Ich werde Ihnen sofort sagen, wenn ich etwas neues weiß. Sie können dort drüben Platz nehmen." Murrend trat ich auf die Sitzecke zu, auf welche die Empfangsdame gewiesen hatte. Aufstöhnend ließ ich mich auf eine der Bänke fallen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich dafür keine Geduld mehr, aber was sollte ich tun. Resigniert vergrub ich den Kopf in den Händen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, kam die junge Frau schließlich auf mich zu. ,,Herr Hummels? Herr Höwedes liegt jetzt auf Station 7 Zimmer 24." Ich bedankte mich noch schnell und lief zu den Aufzügen. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand ich kurze Zeit später vor besagter Tür und traute mich nicht so recht einzutreten. Was wenn Benni wütend wäre? Schließlich war ich am früheren Tag nicht besonders freundlich gewesen. Als ich mich gerade überwinden wollte und nach der Türklinke griff, öffnete sich die Tür von innen und der Schalker Teamarzt stand vor mir. ,,Ah, Mats." sagte er überrascht. ,,Du willst bestimmt zu Benedikt." ,,Äh, ja. Was hat er denn?" ,,Oh, das tut mir leid. Das darf ich dir wegen der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht leider nicht sagen. Aber geh doch rein. Er schläft im Moment wegen der Schmerzmittel, aber er freut sich bestimmt trotzdem, dass du da bist, wenn er aufwacht." Dankend nickte ich und wischte nochmal meine verschwitzten Hände an meiner Jeans ab, dann drückte ich die Klinke herunter und betrat das Krankenzimmer. Langsam trat ich auf das Krankenbett zu und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Benni lag völlig bleich im Bett, in seinem linken Handrücken steckte ein Zugang, über den eine Infusion lief. Mein Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen. Ich setzte mich leise auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und griff vorsichtig nach seiner rechten Hand. ,,Benni! Was machst du denn für Sachen?" Sanft strich ich durch seine blonden Haare. War das jetzt meine Strafe? Dafür was ich mit meinem Egoismus angerichtet hatte? ,,Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen, dann wäre das vielleicht gar nicht erst passiert. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Das alles. Ich wollte nicht, dass Franck dich foult und ich wollte dir mit meinem Verhalten nicht wehtun. Aber das habe ich getan. Verdammt, ich wollte dir doch niemals wehtun. Du bedeutest mir so viel mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst." Eine ganze Weile saß ich so da und beobachtete ihn einfach nur. Wie er leichenblass in diesem Krankenbett lag. So reglos und schutzbedürftig, dass es mir schier den Atem zu rauben schien. Irgendwann legte ich meinen Kopf auf der Matraze ab und schloss meine Augen. Eine Berührung an meiner Wange riss mich schließlich wieder aus meinem Dämmerzustand. Abrupt fuhr ich hoch und sah Bene an, der mir aus müden Augen entgegen blickte. ,,Hey, du bist ja wach." meinte ich. ,,Wie gehts dir?" ,,Geht so." kam es schwach zurück. Behutsam ergriff ich erneut seine Hand und hielt sie fest in meiner. ,,Was haben die Ärzte gesagt?" fragte ich zögerlich. ,,Zwei gebrochene Rippen." Erschrocken zog ich die Luft ein. ,,Scheiße. Hast du Schmerzen?" ,,Gerade nicht. Die haben mich wohl ziemlich unter Drogen gesetzt." erwiederte er leicht grinsend. Zaghaft erwiederte ich sein Grinsen und fuhr mit meinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. ,,Bleib einfach bei mir, ja?" Unsicher suchte er meinen Blick. ,,Ich geh nicht weg. Versprochen." Im nächsten Moment fielen seine Augen wieder zu. Zärtlich strich ich über seine Wange. ,,Schlaf, mein Engel. Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Ich passe auf dich auf." Liebevoll hauchte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.


	5. Kapitel 5

Benes Pov.

Müde öffnete ich die Augen. Es war bereits hell draußen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der nächste Tag angebrochen war. Schwerfällig versuchte ich mich etwas aufzusetzen, wurde jedoch von einem stechenden Schmerz daran gehindert. Aufzischend sank ich zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt den Körper neben mir. Mats saß in sich zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett, sein Kopf lag auf der Matratze und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Er hatte sein Versprechen tatsächlich gehalten. Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Abrupt sah ich auf, als eine Krankenschwester das Zimmer betrat. ,,Guten Morgen." Im nächsten Moment fiel ihr Blick auf Mats. ,,Wir lassen ihn lieber noch etwas schlafen." fügte sie leiser hinzu. ,,Er hat die ganze Nacht hier gesessen und auf Sie aufgepasst." Augenblicklich begann mein Herz zu rasen. Das hatte er wirklich getan? War ich ihm dann vielleicht doch nicht so egal, wie es schien? ,,Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie momentan Schmerzen?" ,,Ja, schon ein wenig." Ein Nicken war die Reaktion darauf. ,,Ich werde Ihnen noch eine Infusion gegen die Schmerzen anhängen." Zustimmend nickte ich und ließ sie machen. Bevor sie ging, stellte sie mir noch das Frühstück auf den Tisch und warf Mats einen, meiner Meinung nach, viel zu langen Blick zu. Langsam fuhr ich mit meiner rechten Hand durch seine dunklen Locken. Mats bewegte sich ein wenig und grummelte etwas. Leicht lächelnd setzte ich mein Tun fort, bis sich er schließlich seine Augen öffnete. ,,Guten Morgen." nuschelte er. ,,Morgen." Er setzte sich schläfrig auf und griff nach meiner Hand, die bis eben in seinen Haaren verharrte. ,,Wie gehts dir? Hast du Schmerzen? Brauchst du irgendwas? Soll ich dir was holen?" ,,Alles gut. Ich möchte nur nach Hause." Erschrocken sah er mich an. ,,Du kannst doch nicht einfach nach Hause gehen. Es muss dir erst besser gehen. Ich lasse auf keinen Fall zu, dass es dir schlechter geht." Ernst sah er mich an und mir war sofort klar, dass er jedes Wort davon genauso meinte, wie er es sagte. Es würde absolut nicht leicht werden, Mats zu überzeugen, mich nach Hause zu bringen. ,,Es geht mir gut genug." ,,Oh nein. Du warst bewusstlos, hast zwei gebrochene Rippen und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, siehst du wirklich überhaupt nicht gut aus. Du bist weiß wie eine Wand, Benni. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert." Die Ernsthaftigkeit und Besorgnis, mit der er sprach, ließ mir ganz warm ums Herz werden. ,,Bitte Mats. Ich will nicht hier bleiben." sagte ich eindringlich. ,,Bitte. Ich will nach Hause." Bittend blickte ich ihn mit großen Augen an. Wohl wissend, welche Wirkung dies immer auf ihn hatte. ,,Bitte, Mats." Ich konnte sehen, wie sein Widerstand bröckelte und hielt seine Hand etwas fester. Dann seufzte er ergebend. ,,Also gut, ich werde sehen, ob ich einen Arzt finden kann, aber wenn der sagt, dass es nicht geht, wirst du hier bleiben. Ich riskiere es nicht, dich in Gefahr zu bringen." Strahlend sah ich zu ihm, bevor er aufstand und aus das Zimmer verließ. War doch leichter als erwartet. Komisch. Naja, ich sollte mich noch nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, so wie ich Mats kannte, würde er mich hundertprozentig hier lassen, wenn der Arzt diese Meinung vertreten würde. Also, Daumen drücken. Es dauerte nur eine kurze Zeit, dann kehrte mein bester Freund mit einem Arzt im Schlepptau zurück. ,,Guten Morgen, Herr Höwedes. Ich bin Doktor Wagner. Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich habe gehört Sie möchten nach Hause?!" ,,Ja, das stimmt." ,,Aus medizinischer Sicht muss ich Ihnen davon abraten, aber wenn Sie unbedingt möchten, können Sie sich natürlich jederzeit gegen ärztlichen Rat entlassen. Es wäre uns jedoch wohler Sie noch einige Zeit unter Beobachtung zu haben." Genervt stöhnte ich auf. ,,Ich werde Sie nochmal untersuchen, dann sehen wir weiter." Immerhin. Während der kurzen Untersuchung sich Mats nicht von meiner Seite und beobachtete die Tätigkeiten des Arztes akribisch. ,,Es sieht so weit ganz gut aus. Ich würde Ihnen trotzdem anraten, bis morgen noch zu bleiben, damit wir ausschließen können, dass es doch noch zu Komplikationen kommt." Eine leichte Berührung am Oberschenkel forderte meine Aufmerksamkeit und Mats beinahe bettelnder Blick ließ mich einknicken. ,,Gut. Aber morgen früh bin ich hier weg, egal was Sie sagen." Doktor Wagner nickte zustimmend. ,,Es wäre gut, wenn Sie die nächste Zeit nicht alleine sind." ,,Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen." unterbrach Mats. ,,Dann kann ich ja beruhigt gehen." Ein wenig verärgert sah ich zu Mats auf, als der Arzt gegangen war. ,,Vielen Dank auch." ,,Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht. Ich schwöre dir, morgen bring ich dich eigenhändig nach Hause." ,,Ist das eine Drohung?" fragte ich belustigt. ,,Nein. Ein Versprechen." Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte zärtlich die Hand auf meine Wange. ,,Mats..." Meine Stimme war nur ein Hauchen. ,,Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert." ,,Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast nichts gemacht." ,,Eben." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. ,,Wie meinst du das?" Irritiert beobachtete ich, wie er rot wurde. ,,Ich...Ich hab den Anderen immer gesagt, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen sollen." Verblüfft klappte mir der Mund auf. ,,Aber...warum...?" ,,Weil...Ich will doch nicht, dass dir was passiert." Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. ,,Weißt du wie süß das ist?!" ,,Süß?! Ich bin doch nicht süß." ,,Doch. Doch du bist süß." Langsam kommt er mir immer näher. Sein Gesicht ist nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem Entfernt. In meinem Bauch flattern tausende Schmetterlinge. Dann wird die Tür geöffnet. ,,Haben Sie fertig gefrühstückt?" Sofort rückt Mats wieder von mir ab. ,,Äh. Nein." antwortete ich etwas desorientiert. Im nächsten Moment schloss sich die Tür wieder und mein Blick wanderte zu Mats, der sich durch die Haare fuhr und irgendwie schüchtern aussah. Wie weit wäre er ohne diese Unterbrechung gegangen? Hätte er mich vielleicht sogar geküsst? Ich wagte es nicht diesem Gedanken überhaupt erst zu Ende zu denken. Was redest du dir da nur wieder ein, Benedikt? Nur weil du Mats vollkommen verfallen bist, gilt das ja nicht gleich für ihn. Leise seufzend ließ ich mich in die Kissen zurück sinken. ,,Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen?" ,,Es ist alles okay." Zaghaft streckte ich die Hand wieder nach ihm aus. Erleichternd lächelnd ergriff er sie.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich Gott sei Dank tatsächlich gehen. Erleichtert stand ich vor dem Eingang der Klinik und atmete die frische Luft ein. Ein leises Lachen forderte schließlich meine Aufmerksamkeit ein. ,,Komm, ich dachte du willst unbedingt nach Hause?!" ,,Tu ich auch." ,,Worauf wartest du dann noch?" Mats lief mit meiner Tasche bepackt vor mir her zum Auto und kutschierte uns dann wohlbehalten zu mir nach Hause. Dort angekommen folgte er mir in den Flur und ließ mich gerade noch meine Jacke ausziehen, bevor er mich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch verfrachtete. ,,So, du wirst dich jetzt hier hin legen und dich ausruhen." ,,Aber..." ,,Kein aber. Du ruhst dich aus und ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern." ,,Aber du musst doch zurück nach München." erwiderte ich leise und senkte traurig den Kopf. ,,Hey." Eine Hand unter meinem Kinn zwang mich dazu aufzustehen und direkt in Mats braune Augen zu sehen. ,,Ich habe gesagt, dass ich auf dich aufpassen werde und das werde ich auch tun. Ich werde hier erst wieder weg gehen, wenn es dir wieder gut geht." Na da hätte er sich ja ein Ziel gesetzt. Wenn er das wirklich so einhalten würde, würde er nie wieder hier weg kommen, denn ohne ihn ging es mir eben nicht gut. Aber das würde er eh nie erfahren. Ich würde ihm das niemals sagen können. Unsere jahrelange Freundschaft würde daran zu Bruch gehen. Traurig blickte ich ihm in die Augen. ,,Was hast du?" fragte er leise. ,,Nichts." Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. ,,Ruh dich aus. Ich werde uns erstmal was zu essen machen." Zweifelnd sah ich mich hinterher. Ob es eine gute Idee war Mats in die Küche zu lassen? Doch darüber konnte ich mir im Moment keine Sorgen machen. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an der Lehne an und schloss meine Augen. Ich schien eine Weile eingeschlafen zu sein, denn als ich das nächste mal aufwachte, lag ich mit einer Decke zugedeckt auf dem Sofa. Dann registrierte ich was mich da geweckt hatte, eine Tür war laut ins Schloss gefallen. Erschrocken fuhr ich auf und zuckte zusammen, als ein Schmerz durch meine Rippen schoss. Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und lief in den Flur. Schallend begann ich zu lachen. ,,Au." Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck hielt ich mir die Rippen. Lachen war nicht gut. ,,Was machst du da?" Mats stand mit drei riesigen Einkaufstüten im Flur und sah mich mit einer besorgt fragenden Mischung an. ,,Ich wollte etwas zu Essen machen, aber dein Kühlschrank ist fast komplett leer. Wie hast du dich denn die letzte Zeit ernährt?" ,,Hast du etwa eingekauft?!" wollte ich ungläubig wissen, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. ,,Natürlich. Ich hätte dir auch Bescheid gesagt, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Du hast so süß geschlafen." Augenblicklich spürte ich wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss und senkte erneut meinen Blick. ,,Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein." Schweigend ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. ,,Bene?!" Ich hörte wie Mats die Tüten abstellte und schnell seine Jacke auszog, ehe er mir folgte. ,,Bene, was ist denn los mit dir?" ,,Gar nichts." ,,Das glaub ich dir nicht." Er trat auf mich zu und legte seine Hände auf meine Hüfte. Überrascht sah ich zu ihm auf. Das hatte er noch nie getan. Es war keine freundschaftliche Geste mehr, es war etwas intimeres. ,,Bitte Bene. Sag mir doch was los ist." ,,Ich...Ich kann nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren." ,,Du verlierst mich doch nicht." ,,Doch und irgendwie hab ich das doch auch schon längst." ,,Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" ,,Du willst doch gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu mir. Du hast mich die letzte Zeit dauernd ignoriert und vor dem Spiel bist du mir auch aus dem Weg gegangen." erklärte ich leise und spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. ,,Benni, mein süßer Benni. Nicht. Nicht weinen." sagte er flüsternd und strich mir die ersten Tränen weg, die über meine Wangen liefen. ,,Du wirst mich niemals verlieren! Das kannst du gar nicht. Du bedeutest mir viel zu viel. Viel mehr als du eigentlich solltest." Er kam mir immer näher und dann lagen plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen. Meine Augen fielen zu und ich konnte gar nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Mein Herz begann wie verrückt zu schlagen und mein ganzer Körper kribbelte. Vorsicht legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und er zog mich noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. Langsam lösten wir uns voneinander und sahen uns einfach nur an. ,,Es tut mir leid, wenn ich unsere Freundschaft damit ruiniert habe, aber ich kann das nicht mehr. Du bist mehr als mein bester Freund, Bene. Ich kann meine Gefühle einfach nicht mehr zurück halten und ich schaffe es einfach nicht mehr dir so nahe zu sein ohne dich küssen zu können. Das wird alles ändern und ich verstehe wirklich, wenn du nicht mehr..." ,,Halt einfach den Mund, Mats." unterbrach ich ihn. Entsetzt blickte er zu mir runter. ,,Küss mich endlich wieder!" Einen kleinen Moment schien er noch verwirrt zu sein, dann bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. ,,Ich liebe dich, Mats." Daraufhin legte er erneut seine Lippen auf meine. Dieser Kuss dauerte länger als der vorherige und wurde mit der Zeit immer leidenschaftlicher. Außer Atem ließ er wieder von mir ab. ,,Ich liebe dich, Benedikt Höwedes. Mehr als irgendetwas anderes auf dieser Welt."


	6. Epilog

Benes Pov.

Es waren inzwischen fast eineinhalb Monate vergangenen. Mats war noch eine Woche bei mir geblieben, bevor er zurück nach München musste und in dieser Woche hatten wir es endlich geschafft über alles zu reden und unsere noch recht frische Beziehung etwas zu festigen. Jetzt standen wir wieder hier. Am Ewaldsee. An unserem Platz. Und im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal als ich hier war, konnte ich heute nicht glücklicher sein. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich an Mats Brust, der seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen hatte. Schweigend blickten wir auf das ruhige Wasser. Die Bäume um uns herum waren in einem dunklen rot gefärbt. ,,Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist." flüsterte ich leise. ,,Nirgendwo wäre ich lieber als bei dir. Du machst mein Leben perfekt." Strahlend drehte ich mich zu ihm um und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Pullover. Liebevoll fuhr er durch meine Haare, bis seine Hände langsam zu meinen Wangen wanderten. Ich hob meinen Blick wieder und sah ihm direkt in die funkenden schokobraunen Augen. ,,Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein. Du bist alles was ich brauche. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich es kaum ertragen kann, dass du in ein paar Tagen wieder nach München zurück fährst." ,,Ich werde so schnell es geht wieder kommen oder du zu mir das weißt du doch. Du wirst nie wieder ohne mich sein. Du bist der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens schon so lange und es gibt nichts das ich mehr bedaure, als die Tatsache mir das nicht schon früher eingestanden zu haben. Glaub mir Benni, ich liebe dich mehr als alles Andere. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du glücklich bist, egal was ich dafür tun muss. Ich würde dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen, wenn du sie wollen würdest, weil einfach alles für mich bist. Du bist mein Leben." ,,Ich brauche keine Sterne. Ich brauche einfach nur dich an meiner Seite, dann bin ich wunschlos glücklich." Er legte seine Stirn an meine und schloss die Augen. ,,Ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer für dich da sein und dich nie wieder alleine lassen. Egal was ist, ich werde immer bei dir sein." ,,Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich, Mats, so sehr." ,,Ich liebe dich über alles, Benni. Bis in alle Ewigkeit." Gerührt sah ich zu ihm auf und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. ,,Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, als in diesem Moment. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen." Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen, dann verschloss er unsere Lippen zu einem gefühlvollen Kuss. 


End file.
